Unwanted
by Isaidyeahh
Summary: One night changed their lives, well at least for Hikari. Should she tell Shinji the truth about what happened many years ago? Ikarishipping REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've fixed my story and boy did it need it! Enjoy! And I most certainly do not own pokemon nor any of its characters.**

"Oh my God! I am so totally stoked! My first party ever!" Hikari squealed to her friends Kasumi, Haruka and Nozomi. One of Kasumi's friends, Satoshi, was throwing a huge party to celebrate their high school graduation. Hikari had never been to a party before because she was either too busy doing homework or her mom wouldn't let her. She was always lecturing Hikari about how parties are bad and that she only wanted to protect Hikari from getting hurt.

Hikari had pleaded her mom for weeks for permission to attend Satoshi's party, but as always, her mom said "no." She was however determined to go to the party, regardless of her mom's answer. _"There's no way I'm going to miss this party." _Hikari thought to herself after she had just been turned down by her mom, _"Shinji Ikari is going to be there."_

Shinji was one of Hikari's classmates, and was very close to him, despite his uncaring personality. She had developed a crush on him ever since their chemistry teacher had assigned them as partners. At first, Shinji was very cold to Hikari, he often ignored her when she asked him a question or complained about her 'getting in the way' during experiments.

However, as the school year passed, Shinji started opening up more and more to Hikari. He told her about his dreams of becoming the greatest pokemon trainer, buying a large home in Johto and settling down. Hikari blushed when she daydreamed about Shinji asking for her hand and starting a family together; spending every waking moment of her life with Shinji, that was her goal.

Hikari fidgeted anxiously as Kasumi approached Satoshi's house, "Would you calm down Hikari? You're acting like you're getting married or something," said Haruka as Kasumi parked the car. "I wish," Hikari sighed as she got out of the car, smoothing out her denim miniskirt and pulling her top up a little. She pulled out her compact mirror and checked to see if her hair was in place and to make sure her make up was still flawless.

"Hikari would you hurry up!" Kasumi yelled, a bit annoyed by Hikari's sluggishness. "Oh! S-sorry!" Hikari replied, embarrassed and began jogging towards her friends to catch up with them.

Kasumi rang the door bell when they approached the front door. The door opened and there stood a shirtless and slightly drunk Satoshi. "Hey you guys! What took you so long? Wow Kasumi, you look foxy tonight!" he chuckled. Kasumi blushed every shade of red imaginable, not only because he was shirtless but because he had called her 'foxy'.

"We're late because _someone _couldn't pick what outfit to wear," Kasumi said, motioning towards Hikari. "Haha! Well it was worth it, you look hot Hikari!" Satoshi said with a smug smile. Hikari blushed lightly and turned away.

"Yeah yeah, just let us in," Kasumi said, pushing Satoshi aside, annoyed.

"Aw babe don't be like that.." Satoshi said as he followed Kasumi, trying to calm her down and apologize for what he had said. As soon as the rest of them stepped in, Haruka and Nozomi dispersed themselves into the crowd, saying hi to all their other friends and joining them on the dance floor.

Hikari was left all alone, "I guess this is what happens when you don't come to parties that often," she sighed. She sat down on one of the chairs and watched the people who were dancing. Hikari looked to her left and noticed that there was a punchbowl and some snacks.

"I'm really thirsty, maybe I should just have some punch" she muttered as she made her way to the snack table. Little did Hikari know that Satoshi had poured in some vodka into the punch to add some "life" to his party.

"Goddd, what the f-fuck was in t-that punch?" Shinji slurred as he laid on the stairway, getting trampled by couples going up into the bedrooms. He too had been thirsty and had about seven cups of the punch; not knowing that there was alcohol in it either.

Hikari was on her fourth cup when she began to feel dizzy, "Man, I feel so…weird, why the hell is the r-r-room spinning?" she wondered out loud as she walked around the house. She looked at this couple coming down the stairs, they looked sweaty, tired but happy. As they were coming down, they tripped on something or someone; "Hey watch it pal!" the guy shouted, "Ohh f-fuck you!" replied to person sprawled on the stairs.

Instantly, Hikari recognized the voice of the person on the stairs. She smiled and skipped (stumbled) towards the person, "Shinji!" she cried hugging him tightly. "Oh what t-the… hey H-hi-hikari!" Shinji said cheerfully, obviously due to the alcohol. "What a-are you doing on t-the stairs buddy?" Hikari hollered over the music.

"Not much!" he replied "H-hey you wanna go ups-stairs and c-check out what's going on u-up there?" "Sure!" she answered. Shinji grabbed onto the railing and Hikari grabbed on to his other arm as they staggered up the stairs. After what seemed like years, they reached the top.

"H-hey!" Shinji shouted, banging on one of the doors, "W-what are y'all doing i-in there?" He opened the door and found the room empty, "Yay!" Hikari cried as she ran into the room and threw herself onto the bed, "Oh it's sooo soft, I'm sooo tired!" Shinji walked into the room, closed the door behind him and sat down next to Hikari.

"So S-shinji! How's it going?" Hikari asked twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers. "P-p-pretty g-good, I was accepted into t-this prestigious t-trainer academy!" he said happily, stretching out on the bed. Hikari smiled and cuddled towards him, he was startled a little by her actions, but then placed his arms around her. He pressed his cheek against her head as she buried her face in his chest; they stayed like this for a moment, until Hikari moved her head and looked up at Shinji.

"S-shinji, I …I like you a lot," she confessed, not something she would have done if she had been sober. He smiled and cupped her face in his hands, they moved in closer, closing their eyes as they did so. "I like you too, Hikari," Shinji whispered.

The kiss was sweet and tender, but then Shinji began to feel a bit more passionate and began sticking his tongue in her mouth. She moaned, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She began to feel her body get hot and began removing her clothes, Shinji followed. It was at this moment that they gave themselves to each other, not knowing the consequences that would follow…

It was early when she opened her eyes, the sun had not yet risen yet. The room was dark and smelled musty, causing Hikari to wrinkle her nose. She yawned as she pulled the sheets off of her. Hikari felt a chill run down her spine as she did so and looked down at her naked form. She gasped and quickly pulled the sheets over her, trying to cover up as she was trying to take in what had happened.

She looked over and saw Shinji fast asleep, "Oh my God" she whispered, "I did not just sleep with…Shinji!" Her face heated up as she said this, she had lost her virginity to her crush.

Hikari creased her forehead, trying to recap what had happened last night, "All I remember was having some punch…" she said, rubbing her temple. Shinji mumbled something in his sleep, startling Hikari. _"I better get out of here, i just couldn't stand the awkwardness if he woke up!" _Hikari thought as she began putting on her clothes.

She rushed down stairs, desperately trying to locate her friends so she could get out of there. She found Kasumi asleep on the table in the kitchen, Haruka was slumped against a plant and Nozomi was on the couch with a lampshade over her head. Hikari woke them up, begging them to hurry up and take her home immediately.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Kasumi yawned, pressing her forehead against the cold table. "Um may I remind you that I snuck out!" Hikari exclaimed. Being caught was the least of her problems at the moment, she really wanted to leave before Shinji woke up.

"Oh damn! I forgot!" Kasumi cried, she grabbed her keys, bid the sleepy Satoshi farewell and bolted out the door. The girls sped to Hikari's house, praying that Hikari's mother wasn't already awake.

"Thanks Kasumi!" Hikari said, springing out of the car and running towards the front door. She waved goodbye to her friends and as silently as she could, unlocked the door and crept in. She tip toed upstairs, peeking inside her mother's room first. Thankfully she was still asleep.

Sighing with relief, Hikari stalked off to her own room and plopped onto her bed. "God, what a night," she murmured, she didn't want to think anymore about what happened between her and Shinji. Hikari yawned, she was still tired, so she decided to put off all the worrying until later; right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. She laid back on her pillow and dozed off.

"Oh thank God you finally woke up!" Hikari's mother exclaimed as Hikari walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" Hikari yawned, grabbing a piece of toast, "Sweetie, you've been asleep all day! It's almost five in the afternoon!" Her mother chirped, turning back to the lasagna she was cooking for dinner.

"Oh…" Hikari said, _"Dang! Was I really asleep for that long?" _Hikari shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the living room.

_Four weeks later…_

Hikari felt woozy, her stomach had been acting up for the past two weeks for no apparent reason. She ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom and threw up for a good ten minutes straight. Feeling a bit relieved, Hikari exited the bathroom and slumpled down on the sofa. Her mother eyed her suspiciously, she knew something was up and she wasn't going to leave her daughter alone until she found out what was going on.

"Hikari…" her mother said in a stern voice, "did something happen that Friday night that you want to tell me about?" Hikari froze, _"Holy shit! How the hell did she…" _Hikari thought shockingly. "Um… n-n-no," Hikari said sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact with her mother. "Hmmm" was all her mother said, she stared at Hikari for a bit and then walked off to the laundry room.

"Phew!" Hikari said with relief, she had dodged a major bullet, or so she though.

"Blehhhhh!" Once again, Hikari found herself in the bathroom, puking her brains out. Every morning, the minute she'd get up from bed, she'd have to puke. Her mother was taking this into account and came up with one possible conclusion. One afternoon, Hikari was laying on the sofa, reading a letter from a college that she had just been admitted into. She was excited because her good grade in school had earned her a scholarship, she wouldn't have to pay a dime! Her mother walked into the house, caring two bags full of heavy grocery bags.

"Hey mom!" Hikari cried happily, "Here let me help!" Her mother moved away from her,

"N-no it's alright Hikari, I can handle it." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked, confused at her mother's actions, "Yes dear," her mother said, placing them on top of the counter.

"Mom! Guess what! I just got admitted into Aniston's!" Hikari exclaimed, showing her mom the letter.

"That's, um g-great honey," her mother said, Hikari lifted her eyebrow, "Wow mom, I just got admitted into one of the best colleges and you act as if it's no big deal," she garbled. Without saying a word, her mother handed her a small pink box.

Hikari looked at the box, "A pregnancy test?" Hikari asked, a bit stunned, "Why the heck did you buy this?"

"Hikari, I've noticed you're been acting odd, and I just…I want to make sure ok? So just try it," her mother said calmly. Hikari looked at her mother with wide eyes. _"Does she know about…Shinji?" _

Her mother noticed Hikari's reaction "Hikari, have you been sleeping with someone?" she asked in a low voice.

Hikari bit her lip, she knew how her mother would react if she found out about the party and what happened between her and Shinji.

Hikari didn't reply, she grabbed the pink box and headed towards the bathroom.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" Hikari asked herself, she pulled out the stick and the instructions and began to read them over. _"I can't be pregnant! What am I going to do? What will everyone think? What will HE think?"_ She thought to herself as she peed on the test. When she was done, she sat down on the counter and waited for the results. After the time needed for the results to show passed, Hikari looked over at the test.

"…..No," she whispered. Hikari picked up the test and stared at it in shock.

It was positive, she was pregnant…

"W-with Shinji's baby!" she said hysterically. Her mom came into the bathroom and took the strip out of her daughter's hands, "I knew it," she muttered and exited the room. Hikari fell on her knees, too stunned to stand up; all of this was too much for her, she immediately broke down in tears.

After a while in the bathroom, Hikari came out and went into the kitchen to face her mother.

"So who's the father?" Her mother asked, sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"…Shinji Ikari," Hikari said quietly. Her mother lifted her eyes from the article she was reading to her daughter, "You went to that party didn't you? After I told you not to!" her mother said angrily. Tears spilled from Hikari's eyes, "I'm sorry mom!" she pleaded.

"No Hikari, I feel sorry for _you_" her mother replied coldly.

Hikari hung her head in shame, now what was she suppose to do? Keep the baby? Continue school? All of these worries were beginning to make Hikari feel faint, she grasped the counter to steady herself.

"Well, I think the best think right now, is to tell _him_" her mother said, tossing the magazine aside and looking out the window.

Hikari trudged back up to her room, she closed the door and slumped against it, holding her stomach.

"I…I can't tell him," she gasped in between sobs, "it would ruin everything for him. He must never know. Just because my life is ruined, doesn't mean I have to ruin yours…Shinji."


	2. Chapter 2

**Aye! I feel like I've been gone forever! I was going through all the ikarishipping stories and came across this one that I had totally forgot I had started writing. Thankfully I remembered the original plot I had planned for this story. So onward we march! Don't forget to read and review por favor! Muchas gracias!**

_Four weeks earlier, the day after the party…_

Bright light stung his eyes as the teenage boy finally awakened from his drunken state. He slowly sat up, cringing at the pain he felt within his head. The boy glanced around the room, trying to recollect the events that had led him there. He couldn't remember much, only that he had gone to Satoshi's party and the terrible tasting punch he had served. After a few minutes of trying to remember what had happened with no luck, said boy got up to exit the room. As he stood up, he noticed some familiar clothing sprawled all over the floor. Taking a closer look, he recognized that they were in fact his clothes. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at himself and realized that he was only wearing his boxers. He felt his face get slightly hot as it dawned on him that he had been running around practically naked at Satoshi's party.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he picked up his jeans and slipped them on, mentally cursing himself for his drunken actions. As he began to put on his shirt, he noticed a sweet scent lingering on it. He pulled it off and gave the shirt a few sniffs. He recognized the smell, but was unable to determine where or who it was from. The boy shrugged off the idea and put the shirt back on. After he tied up his sneakers and gathered up his leather jacket, the boy stepped out of the room.

"SHINJI!" cried out a familiar and obnoxious voice. Shinji felt as if he had gotten sucker punched by a professional boxer. The voice echoed throughout his head, giving the poor boy the most terrible headache he had ever experienced in his life. "There you are you sly dog you!" Satoshi continued, nudging Shinji in the ribs with his elbow playfully. Shinji scowled at the stabbing of his ribs and the waves of pain flowing through his brain with each syllable the raven haired moron uttered.

"Ugh," was all Shinji could muster at the moment as he buried his face in his left hand and running it through his lavender hair. He gave the wide grinning idiot in front of him a questioning look. "...What are you smiling about, asshole?" Shinji asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh come on Shinji!" Satoshi replied, throwing his hands up in the air as if frustrated, "Details man!" _Details? What the flying fuck is this pain in the ass talking about?_ Shinji thought.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Details about what? About the unimaginable headache your loud mouth is giving me?" Shinji snapped, rubbing his head.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me what went on with you and Hikari, I-" Satoshi said but was cut off by Shinji, "Hikari? She was here?" Satoshi rolled his eyes at the question, "Well duh she was here. I saw you guys talking over by the stairs and then you both disappeared upstairs for the rest of the night."

Shinji frowned at Satoshi's remark, he honestly couldn't remember the exact events of last night and he definitely didn't remember running off with the sweet girl he had sat next to in chemistry class. "...I really don't remember anything..." Shinji sighed, slipping on his jacket as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah whatever," Satoshi yawned heading back into the kitchen. "He's probably embarrassed about his performance," Takeshi, the school's quarterback, snickered, causing a few chuckles from the remaining partiers still lounging around in the kitchen. "Psh yeah, or lack of!" snorted Satoshi, creating an uproar of laughter.

Shinji rolled his eyes at the comments and laughter of his former classmates. "Idiots," he muttered as walked down the street towards his car. He unlocked it and got inside, but instead of turning the vehicle on, he found himself sitting there, pondering about the comment that fool Satoshi made to him. _Details...what went on with you and Hikari..._, the words echoed in his mind, causing the teen to roughly run his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

"...Whatever," Shinji grumbled, giving up on all thought on that matter. He turned the key and the engine of his old mustang roared to life. Shinji winced a little at the noise, he needed to get out of there as fast as he could before his brain exploded from agony. Without anymore hesitation, he stepped on the gas and sped away from Satoshi's neighborhood.

_Present time_

"Please pick up," Hikari whispered, clutching onto her pink phone as if for dear life. She paced back and forth impatiently, waiting for Haruka to answer her frantic phone call. Hikari stopped in front of her mirror and gazed at the figure looking back. Her once silky smooth hair was now in tangled knots from lack of brushing, her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying and her face was pale and ill looking.

She had a hard time believing that this woman in the mirror was once a care free and optimistic teenage beauty. Hikari felt a knot in her throat begin to form as she recalled the few events she remembered from that fateful and passionate night.

The odd tasting punch, Shinji, his warmth, his kisses...

"Hello?" answered a distressed female voice, "Hikari?" Hikari snapped back to reality, "Oh, h-hello Haruka," she muttered in response. "...Well?" Haruka asked, sounding a bit annoyed at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Well what?" Hikari grumbled, irriatated at the rude tone her friend was giving her. "Uhh Hikari you called me, therefore you are the one who wanted to talk to me," Haruka replied cooly.

"...Oh, right. I'm sorry," sighed Hikari, finally realizing that she did have something of great importance to talk to her best friend about.

"...Well?" Haruka asked a second time, almost gritting her teeth, trying not to loose her calm.

"What are you doing?" Hikari chirped, trying to lessen the tension she had created. "Uhh, I am currently packing, why?" Haruka replied, her voice sounding less irritated.

"I needed to- wait a second, PACKING?" Hikari asked in a rather loud and hoarse voice.

"Yeah packing. Remember how I told you I got accepted into UH LaRousse?" replied Haruka, sounding like she had a mouth full of food. Hikari giggled a little at her friends lack of manners, "Mhm, I do remember, but why are you packing so soon? Classes don't start for another month!"

"Well, my mom thought that it would be a good idea to go visit my dad there and get to know my way around the city. I haven't been there since the divorce..." Haruka trailed off.

Hikari was silent, she was still trying to process the idea that her closest friend was moving to a completely different region and abandoning her in her greatest hour of need.

"I'm pregnant." Hikari finally uttered, biting her lip. She heard a coughing fit coming from the other side of the line, "...Come again?" Haruka rasped, having almost choked on a piece of bread.

"You heard me... I'm pregnant," Hikari murmured, placing a hand over her stomach and smiling slightly.

"WHAT THE F? HOW? WHEN? WHO?" Haruka cried, "Sex. Satoshi's party..." Hikari shifted uncomfortably as she uttered "...Shinji."

"SHINJI? YOU HAD SEX WITH SHINJI? AT THE PARTY? HIKARI WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" Haruka bellowed, furious at the carelessness of her friend.

Hikari winced, she expected Haruka to be upset, but her words were quite hurtful.

"I know and now I don't know what to do. Haruka please don't leave me, I need you, I feel so alone..." Hikari sobbed.

Haruka signed heavily, she was trapped between feeling angry towards her best friend and feeling guilty for leaving her in her current state.

"Have you told Shinji?" Haruka asked quietly, she didn't want to hurt her friend anymore by yelling at her. Hikari gulped at the question, she was afraid of it. Her mother had also asked the very same question, _Have you told the father? He has a right to know, he needs to step up and be responsible for what he has done to you._ Hikari sniffled, she knew the answer to the question, it was the response she received from it she feared.

"No. I'm not going to tell him." Hikari said flatly, turning her attention to all the knots tangled in her hair. "Are you serious? Why not?" Haruka questioned firmly, half wanting to go through the phone and strangle Hikari.

"...Because it's better this way... He has so many dreams and if I do tell him...he'll hate me for ruining his dreams..." Hikari finished quietly. "But Hikari, what about your dreams? College? Traveling?" Haruka replied, a concerned tone in her voice.

"I don't matter...I just want him to be happy. I love him, Haru," Hikari whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Well Hikari, I don't know what to say. You're taking on this enormous responsibility by yourself and I'm really worried of what's going to happen to you!" Haruka cried, tears escaping her own eyes.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Hikari replied softly. Haruka thought for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around the situation and come up with a solution. She sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and deepening her thinking.

"Haruka?" Hikari asked worried, thinking her friend had given up and hung up on her. Haruka opened her eyes and saw her luggage bags. An idea hit her...

"...Come with me." Haruka said in a more composed voice, "You can live with me and my dad. We'll help you Hikari. If you aren't going to tell him, there's no point in you staying. There's nothing for you here."

Hikari took a deep breath, she knew Haruka was right. Soon word would get out of Hikari's predicament and news may reach Shinji. _Shinji_, Hikari sadly thought, _I would never see him again. _But she knew this was for the best, for Shinji, herself and their unborn child.

"Okay, I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh just got out of work and felt like writing, I must point out that the scene in the previous chapter with Shinji was actually a flashback of what had happened the following morning from his point of view. The scene with Hikari was present time, I think I should have made that more obvious but I forgot and now my story doesn't really make sense since in chapter one it ends with a week later… I don't know I guess I kinda screwed up my story. Oh wells, forgive me I didn't pay attention to that detail. Any who enjoy** **chapter 3!**

"I can't stay here mom," Hikari sighed, packing the last of her luggage bags for her trip to La Rousse with Haruka.

"Hikari, you're fresh out of high school and for God's sake, you're pregnant! You've never had a job in your entire life! How are you planning on supporting your child?" Hikari's mother scolded, rubbing her temples in frustration. Ayako had done nothing but yell and offend Hikari since she had found out her daughter was pregnant, even going as far as to call her a _slut _for having had premarital sex.

"Mom, can you please try to understand? I need to leave because for one, I don't want everyone in this gossip loving town to find out-"

"Well, you should have thought of that before having sex with that Shinji boy," Ayako interrupted, shaking her head in disapproval.

Hikari shot her mom a look before returning to folding the rest of the clothes she needed to pack.

"Anyways, secondly I don't want Shinji to find out because-"

"You're not going to tell him!" Ayako cried, grabbing Hiakri's shoulders and turning Hikari around so she could face her. "Hikari, this is just ridiculous, you can't possibly expect to raise a child on your own at such a young age! It's crazy! You need to tell him that he has a child on the way and that he needs to step up and take responsibility of what he did to you!"

Hikari pushed her mother away and stood up, tears falling from her sapphire eyes.

"I _can't_ tell him, you don't understand! I love him mom and I don't want him to miss out on his dreams all because of me!" Hikari sobbed, falling to her knees.

Ayako's eyes also began to well up with tears at the sight of her only child suffering. She knelt down beside Hikari and pulled her into a hug, stroking her midnight blue hair.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. Your life is going to change forever with this baby and it's going to be difficult. Go with Haruka if that is what you feel is best for you, but remember I'm always here for you if you ever need your mother," Ayako whispered into Hikari's ear, tears now spilling from her own eyes.

Hikari looked over at her mother and smiled, "Thanks mom."

A honk was heard from outside, it was Haruka's mother, who was giving the girls a ride to the airport.

"Oh! Haruka's here!" said Hikari wiping the last of her tears, scrambling over to her luggage and stuffing whatever was left into the last suitcase, not even bothering to fold it.

Ayako helped Hikari carry her luggage to the car and place it into the trunk. She then turned to her daughter and gave her a long embrace.

"Remember, I'm always here for you. Call me as soon as you land in Hoenn," said Ayako, trying to hold back the new tears starting to form.

"I will mom, no need to worry!" Hikari smiled, giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

Ayako shook her head and laughed, "I love you Hikari."

"I love you too mom," Hikari choked out, hugging her mother again, crying into her shoulder.

Finally breaking away, Hikari gave her mother one last smile before getting into the backseat of the car. Ayako bid farewell to Haruka and her mother, then turned and began walking back up to the house. Hikari looked out the back window and waved goodbye to her mother. She sighed as she watched her house disappear off into the distance.

Hikari looked out the window, silently saying farewell to the small town that had been her home her entire life. They drove past the ice cream shop on Main Street that had been her favorite place to hang out after school. Oh how she was going to miss their blueberry and strawberry swirl ice cream!

As they past her old high school, her thoughts instantly drifted to Shinji. A single tear rolled down her cheek, thinking of how she would never be able to see him again.

"It's for the best," she whispered to herself, placing her hand over her stomach and slowly closing her eyes before falling into a deep sleep.

"Hikari! Wake up girl, we're here!" Haruka shook Hikari gently. Hikari yawned and rubbed her tired, puffy eyes. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her purse and put them on before she climbed out of the car. The last thing she wanted was people looking at her swollen, teary eyes.

"Well girls looks like this is it!" Haruka's mom smiled as she unloaded the last of the suitcases.

"Bye mom, thanks for the ride," Haruka said giving her mom a quick hug. She glanced at her watch, "Looks like we better get a move on, our flight boards in twenty minutes!"

Hikari picked up her bags and thanked Haruka's mother for the ride. Haruka was already at the check in desk as Hikari entered the airport, "God, either she's sprinting or I'm crawling," Hikari muttered to herself out of breath. Feeling light headed she, sat down in one of the available chairs by the check in area.

"Hikari! Bring your stuff over so they can load it onto the plane!" Haruka motioned to Hikari.

Grumbling, Hikari got up and slowly made her way towards Haruka. "Gosh took you long enough!" Haruka snorted as she handed Hikari cards to fill out and attach to her bags in case they got lost.

"Sorry princess, I'm not exactly feeling too well," Hikari said snatching the cards and writing her information on them.

Haruka was about to make another remark but then she remembered that Hikari was pregnant and feeling drowsy was one the many symptoms of early pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Haruka said softly to Hikari, placing her hand on her shoulder for comfort. Hikari looked up at her friend and gave her a weak smile, "It's alright Haru, I'd be frustrated at myself too."

After they finished checking in and receiving their boarding passes, the two girls made their way to the boarding gate, which had already begun letting people onto the plane.

"Looks like we made it just in time!" Haruka sighed in relief, "Do you need to use the bathroom? It's a four hour flight to Hoenn."

"No, I think I'm okay," replied Hikari, approaching the boarding gate attendant and giving him her boarding pass.

Haruka let Hikari have the aisle seat in case she had to suddenly use the bathroom, which she had a feeling she would need to use due to the turbulence.

Hikari sat down and closed her eyes, trying to take in all that was happening. She was pregnant, leaving behind her mother, her friends and the love of her life.

"Shinji," she whispered, a few tears escaping from her eyes. Haruka looked over at her friend who was currently overwhelmed with despair. She reached over and grabbed Hikari's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know she was there for her.

"Thank you Haruka, for everything," Hikari turning to her best friend and smiling.

"Thank you for choosing Giratina Air for your trip to Hoenn today! Please buckle your seat belts as we are about to begin take off!" announced the flight attendant.

"Brace yourself, turbulence and pregnancy doesn't sound like a good combination," Haruka giggled.

Hikari signed, leaned her head back and closed her eyes tightly.

_Shinji, I love you._

Shinji stopped to take a long drink from his water bottle, sweat dripping down his handsome face. Wiping the drops away, he made his way towards a near by bench and sat down. Taking a breather from his morning run, he looked around at the people passing through the town's square. He then spotted a woman nearby that looked rather familiar, she had shoulder length midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning Ayako! How are you? How's Hikari?" called out one of the shop owners, motioning her over.

Shinji's ears perked up, "_Hikari?_"

"Hello Mr. Yamanaka, I am well thank you. As for Hikari she's doing well, she just left this morning to Hoenn." replied Ayako.

Shinji suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, _"Hikari's…gone?"_

"Oh my! She left the region? But why? There are so many fine schools in Sinnoh!" asked Mr. Yamanaka.

"She wanted to get out of here for a while, she felt like there was nothing here for her," replied Ayako shortly, not liking the nosiness of the shop owner.

Shinji had heard enough, he got up from the bench and walked off towards the opposite side of the square, away from the conversation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his headphones, placing them into his ears before taking off running. No matter how hard he concentrated on his run or on the song currently playing in his ears, his thoughts returned to Hikari. What was wrong with him? Despite him trying to deny it, deep down he knew that he had grown feelings for Hikari. He had fallen for his complete opposite for crying out loud! She was optimistic and kind, while he was cold and indifferent.

He thought of the first day he met her, how much he hated how loud and cheerful she always was, it almost disgusted him. Yet as time went on, he felt a growing attachment to his noisy lab partner. He enjoyed talking to her, because despite her annoying and ditzy personality, she was surprisingly intelligent. Shinji often caught himself staring at her when she wasn't looking, daydreaming about stroking her soft hair, her pretty face, her body…

This thought alone made Shinji blush crimson, he had never felt that way before about a girl. He then remembered Satoshi's party and what the moron had said about him and Hikari. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach, that was the last night he saw Hikari and he couldn't even remember it! Shinji mentally cursed Satoshi for spiking the punch, thus getting him drunk and therefore not being able to remember anything.

"_Fucking raven haired idiot"_

He ran until he reached his house. Taking off his running shoes, Shinji entered his house and slowly made his way towards his bedroom. Tossing the shoes to the side, Shinji crashed onto his queen size bed, burying his face in his pillow. He was upset, not only had she left out of no where, but she didn't even bothered to say goodbye. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at his ceiling, why was he getting all worked up over a girl?

"_Because you're crazy for her,"_ he answered himself. He sighed loudly, running his hand through his purple locks and then closing his eyes. He heard a _beep_ coming from his phone, he mumbled incoherent words before reaching over to his nightstand to retrieve it.

It was Satoshi. Shinji was felt bitter, he was hoping it was from someone else…

"_Hey! I'm having a party later tonight at 9. You should come! Urara has been dying to see you ;)" _the message read.

Shinji wrinkled his nose. _"Urara? That stuck up, spoiled brat? No thanks."_

He didn't bother replying, he didn't want anything to do with Satoshi or Urara.

"Hey Shinji, you in there?" he heard his brother ask, gently knocking on his door.

"Yeah Reiji I'm here," Shinji replied rolling onto his side, facing away from the door. He knew his brother would be able to tell something was bothering him and was certainly not in the mood to talk about it.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted me to cook you some lunch before I head over to Sumomo's," Reiji said, leaning against the doorframe.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Shinji answered coldly, closing his eyes and trying his hardest to fall asleep.

He heard Reiji mumble something about being ungrateful and rude before closing his door and heading downstairs.

He flipped over on his back and yet again faced the ceiling. _"If she forgot you, then you should forget her too." _he thought to himself, disgusted at how pathetic he was acting. Moping about a girl! Please, there are so many girls that would die to be with him! He picked up his phone and replied to Satoshi's text, then grabbed some clean clothes and headed for his shower.

Shinji turned on the water, the hot stream hitting his face and chest, relaxing him.

"_Forget her…"_

**Chapter 3 is done! Phew! Please read and review :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! It made me smile : ) Here's chapter four!**

"BLEEEEHHHHHHHHHHCK!"

Haruka sighed, rubbing her temples as she waited outside the women's bathroom for her pregnant friend. The four hour flight from Sinnoh to Hoenn had proven to be too much for Hikari's poor stomach. She had spent most of the trip huddled over the plane's toilet, puking her brains out.

"Oh God!" Hikari gasped, finally done emptying the contents of her stomach. She leaned her head against the side of the stall and closed her eyes, it felt cool against her sweaty forehead.

"Hikari? Are you done in there? My dad's waiting for us in the lobby," Haruka called from outside the bathroom.

"I'm coming Haru," Hikari croaked, slowly getting up from the floor. She leaned forward into the sink to catch some water in her mouth, rising it out in an attempt to rid herself of the foul taste. Hikari dared not look at her reflection, she could only imagine how horrible she looked. Taking a paper towel, she dried off her hands and stepped out to meet Haruka.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haruka asked in a concerned tone. She was worried that she had perhaps made a mistake in bringing Hikari on this trip in her current condition.

"I'm fine Haru, really," Hikari smiled softly, pushing her sweaty bangs off of her forehead. Haruka felt her forehead and frowned.

"Hikari, you're burning up! Come on, we need to find my dad and get you to a doctor!" Haruka cried, grabbing their bags and heading off towards the lobby.

"Haru! I'm really not that sick…it's just a little stuffy in here that's all! No need to worry!" Hikari called out to Haruka, who was now halfway to the lobby.

The blue haired teenager sighed and trudged on after her friend, _"I swear she must have wings attached to her feet."_

After what seemed like an eternity, Hikari caught up with Haruka, who was talking to a dark blue haired man.

"There you are! Dad, this is Hikari. Hikari this is my dad, Senn." said Haruka, motioning to her friend and father.

"Hello Hikari, it's so nice to meet you. I'm glad to hear you will be staying with us," Senn smiled warmly, shaking Hikari's hand.

"Thank you sir for allowing me to stay in your home!" Hikari replied bowing her head.

"It's no trouble Hikari, a friend of Haruka's is always welcome! Now let's get a move on before we hit afternoon traffic!" said Senn, picking up some of the girls bags and heading out towards the parking lot.

Senn raised his hand and waved at a black luxury vehicle. The car drove over and parked in front of where they were standing, "Here sir, let me help you with the bags," called out the driver as he got out of the car.

"Thank you Ashido" replied Senn, opening the car door and motioning for the girls to get inside. Hikari practically melted into the comfortable leather seats, she had no idea Haruka's father was so wealthy!

The ride to Senn's house was awkward and quiet, Haruka didn't exactly have a great relationship with her father ever since her parent's divorce. Hikari was grateful she got the window seat and busied herself with the views of Larousse. She was in awe with the scenery, skyscrapers and bustling city streets were such a big change from her hometown of only sixty thousand inhabitants. There were over one million in Larousse.

Haruka's father lived in a pent house near the center of the city, where all the upscale housing developments were located.

"Well girls, here we are!" said Senn cheerfully looking up at the building. Hikari stepped out of the car and gaped at the thirty story tall building in front of her. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"Hikari, are you feeling alright? You look rather pale," said Senn, eyeing Hikari worryingly.

"_Like father, like daughter,"_ Hikari throught to herself, shaking her head before replying that she was feeling alright.

"No, you're not. You need to lie down and rest," Haruka said sternly, grabbing Hikari by the arm and leading her towards the entrance.

"Good afternoon, ladies." smiled the doorman as he opened the door for them. They smiled at the short old man and continued on their way.

"I really wish you would have picked a lower floor to live on dad. Honestly why would you want to live so high up?" Haruka sighed as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Because it has a great view of Grande Park and it's the biggest apartment," Senn laughed, patting his daughter's shoulder.

It took only a few moments to reach the top floor, Larousse was known for being technologically advanced and therefore had the most high tech elevators. They stepped out into the small hall that led towards the pent house and followed Senn to the door.

"Where are our bags?" Hikari asked looking around, "I was suppose to call my mother as soon as I got here."

"Ashido will be bringing you your things, in the mean time you can use my house phone," Senn replied as he unlocked the door and held it open for them.

"Wow! Your home is lovely!" Hikari exclaimed, looking around at all the expensive home decorating around her. Haruka just sighed and walked off towards one of the white leather sofas, plopping herself down.

Hikari followed, it was the most comfortable couch she had ever sat on. _"It's like sitting on a marshmellow!"_ she thought to herself, she could definitely get used to this.

She turned her head and looked out at the view of the city, it wasn't until then did she realize she was a hundred of miles away from home, her mother…and Shinji.

Hikari felt a sudden pain in her stomach, she leaned forward and cradled her head in her hands. Haruka noticed this and turned to her friend, "Hikari? Do you want me to get a doctor?" Haruka asked, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"No…I… ughhhhh," Hikari began but was stopped by the feeling of having to vomit. _"Shit! Not on the expensive couch!"_

Haruka grabbed Hikari's arm and led her towards the bathroom in the hallway of the pent house. Hikari spent a good hour vomiting what little she had left in her stomach.

"Haruka, is there something wrong with your friend?" Senn asked his daughter as he sat down on the couch across from her.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you. You see, Hikari's…pregnant." Haruka said in a low voice so Hikari wouldn't hear them talking about her.

Senn sat there, taken aback for a moment, he certainly was not expecting this. He signed and took a sip of his brandy glass, heaven knew he needed it at the moment.

"Well, I guess that answers that, but why did you bring her here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was scared dad, she didn't know what she was going to do. Her mother was upset with her and she was too scared to tell the father. I thought the best thing was to bring her out here, away from Sinnoh," Haruka explained, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Senn looked at his daughter and smiled, "Helping a friend in need is a very noble thing to do Haru, you're growing up to be a fine young woman." He hugged Haruka tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If it makes you happy, she's welcome to stay here as long as she wishes. I'd be happy to help out with any expenses, I have more than enough to go around," he chuckled taking another drink from his glass.

Hikari finally emerged from the bathroom, she looked like a hot mess with her hair in tangles and puffy bags under her eyes.

"Well hello there good looking," Haruka teased, which Hikari responded by sticking her tongue out .

"Hikari, I know this is a difficult time for you, but I just want to let you know that Haruka and I are here for you. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask," Senn said walking over and giving Hikari a hug as well.

"Thank you, both of you for everything," Hikari smiled as tears spilled from her eyes.

"You're very welcome, now let's say we freshen up a bit and go out for some well deserved dinner!" Senn exclaimed raising his glass in the air.

"I second the motion!" replied Haruka, causing the three to burst into laughter.

As they left the pent house, Hikari gave one last look at the setting sun, towards the direction of Sinnoh.

"_Shinji, don't forget me…"_

"Heyyyyy Shinji! G-great party or w-w-what?" yelled a drunken Shigeru, leaning an arm against the purple haired teen's shoulder.

"Will you get off me?" Shinji growled, shrugging the brown haired drunk off of him.

"Geeeeeeeze whats y-your prob-b?" grumbled Shigeru, trying to regain his balance before giving up and stumbling onto the floor.

"H-he's just m-mad he hasn't been l-laid," replied an equally, if not even more drunk Satoshi.

Shinji rolled his eyes at the comment, _"What a fucking tool, why am I here again?"_ he thought to himself, taking a sip from his beer bottle, he was sticking to closed alcohol from now on.

"H-hey speaking-g of who-o," Satoshi grinned as an curly orange haired girl approached the trio.

"Hi Shinji!" said the girl in the loudest and most whiny voice Shinji's ears had ever had the displeasure of hearing. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence, but instead took another sip of his beer, looking over at Takashi who had his hands all over Kasumi.

"Look's like you're supposed 'best friend' is trying to get with your girl," grinned Shinji, looking over at the fuming Satoshi.

"W-what the FUCKKK!" the raven haired boy yelled, staggering over to the two, pulling them apart and yelling profanities at the tan boy.

Shinji smirked, _"That makes us two miserable bastards."_

"So Shinji, let's say you and I get outta here and go some place quiet," Urara purred into Shinji's ear.

Shivers of disgust ran up and down his spine, he pushed the annoying girl away from him and walked out into the back yard.

He grabbed one of the lawn chairs and laid down, staring up at the stars. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander, until they led him once again to a certain blue haired girl…_ "Hikari, where are you?"_

The purple haired teen felt something or _someone, _sit on him.

His eyes snapped open and he was face to face once again with Urara, straddling him.

"What the fuck! Get off me, bitch!" Shinji growled, shoving the girl off of him like she had a flesh eating disease.

"Hey what's your problem asshole? I'm the hottest girl in school, any guy here would _love_ to hook up with me!" she cried, getting up from the ground and dusting off her ridiculously short mini skirt.

The yelling was causing unwanted attention, well at least to Shinji. He grabbed his beer and headed back to the house, ignoring the profanities Urara was screaming at him.

He had had enough of Satoshi and his drama filled parties for quite some time, he reached into his pocket for his keys and left the party.

The cool breeze felt good against his hot face, what a horrible day.

First he finds out Hikari skipped town without so much as a goodbye and now he was almost rapped by the most vile female of his species.

Not caring whether he got pulled over or not, Shinji sped all the way back to his house. His mind was focused on one thing at the moment, _"Get as far away from Satoshi and his fucking party as possible."_

Déjà vu much?

As he entered the house, he was greeted by Reiji and his girlfriend snuggling on the couch watching some sappy love story. _"Gag!"_

"Hey little bro, there's a letter for you from Vermilion Academy, I left it on the table for you," Reiji called out, not taking his eyes off the T.V.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, _"Vermilion? Classes aren't for another two months, what the hell?"_

He grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Shinji scanned through the letter and smirked, apparently he was eligible to begin a summer program for academically advanced students to get a head start on training.

The purple haired teen went up to his room and slammed the door. He ran his fingers through his hair before slumping down to the floor. Shinji crawled towards his bed, reached underneath it and pulled out a black suitcase.

The summer program started in a week, he needed to pack and be ready to leave by Wednesday. He wanted to spend a few extra days there to familiarize himself with the school and it's surroundings,_ "Not to mention all the morons I'm going to wipe out," _Shinji smirked.

This couldn't have come at a better time, finally a way out of Sinnoh! Away from his brother, Satoshi and memories of Hikari. The last thought made him sigh in frustration.

Deep down inside, Shinji knew that no matter how far he went, he wasn't going to be able to forget her…

**Woot! Finished! Now for bed! Read and review :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aye! Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Crazy stuff's been happening! Anyways enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

_-Four years later-_

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-"

"Mmmmmmm," groaned the blue haired young woman as she reached out from under the covers and silenced her alarm clock. "Ugh five more minutes," she mumbled as she pulled her blanket over her head, "I was having such a good dream." She peeked out from under the blanket at her clock, which read "7:30am." "I better get up or I'll never make it in time for work," she sighed, pushing the covers off and sitting up.

The blunette rubbed her eyes as she stood up and walked over to her closet, grabbing some fresh underwear and clothes before heading into the shower. She lathered her dark blue locks with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo, closing her eyes as the pleasant aroma filled her nostrils. While she was doing so her thoughts began to drift to the dream she was having earlier and the person in it.

"Shinji." She whispered softly, opening her sad eyes. She had dreamed of Shinji almost every night since she left Sinnoh all those years ago, they were painful yet they brought her happiness. "At least I get to see you in my dreams," she muttered to herself, a single tear running down her cheek. Hikari shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the counter and wrapped it around her slender body.

She wiped away some of the fog that covered the bathroom mirror, taking a moment to observe the being staring back at her. Hikari had grown a little since she had left her home in Sinnoh and traveled to Larousse with her best friend Haruka. Her curves were more defined now and her dark blue locks had grown all the way down to her lower back, her face was still the same except for her eyes. Once glowing with happiness, were now cold and sad. She sighed as she turned away from the mirror and began putting her clothes on. She grumbled incoherent words as she struggled getting her tights on, before putting a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Hikari then grabbed her brush and ran it through her damp navy locks, grimacing as she untangled a few knots. Once smooth, she pulled her long hair into a tight bun, pinning up any loose strands. Hikari smiled slightly as she looked at her hair and outfit, she definitely looked professional, "Can't look like a slob in a lawyer's office!" she chuckled to herself as she stepped out of her bathroom.

Hikari was working as the secretary of one of Larousse's most prestigious law offices, Hayden& Associates, a job she landed thanks to Haruka. Haruka had gone to Larousse Academy of Law and graduated top of her class with honors. She was given plenty of job offers from firms all over Hoenn, but she decided to stay in Larousse and took Hayden & Associate's offer. It was there that she met her current boyfriend, Shuu, one of the lawyers working there and son of the owner, Hitori Hayden.

Hikari had also gone to college, but she took classes at Larousse Community College at night so she could work and take care of her baby during the day. Those four year were the hardest in Hikari's life, while Haruka's father lent her money to pay for school, she still needed to pay all her pregnancy expenses. She worked long hours as a cashier at Oddish Mart, a small grocery store a few blocks from Harukas father's penthouse. After work Hikari would take the bus to the community college and go to school until nine pm Monday through Friday. In the end, however, all the hard work and many nights staying up doing homework paid off. Hikari had paid back all the money she borrowed from Haruka's father with her new job and moved into her own apartment a few streets down. It was nothing like the pent house she had been staying in, it was a small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Nonetheless Hikari was happy with her small home, it was simple, comfortable and affordable.

Hikari bent down and searched under her bed for her black high heels, sighing as she stood up unable to find them. "Oh that's right! I left them by the door when I came home last night!" she whispered to herself as she stepped out of her room and tip toed down the hallway. She paused as she reached the other room's door, and as quietly as she could, opened it. A smile graced Hikari's face as she looked at her three year old son's sleeping figure. She slowly sat down on the side of his bed, careful not to wake him up. Kyo's mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, facing Hikari who giggled at her son's movements. She brushed his navy bangs out of his face and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

_Knock Knock_

Hikari heard someone at the door and looked at the clock, "8:15am, it must be Kagura," she thought, as she crept out of Kyo's room. "Coming!" she called as she scurried to answer the door. "Good morning Hikari!" said the older woman as she stepped into the apartment, placing her umbrella in the stand and taking off her coat. "Good morning Kagura! Thank you so much for watching Kyo on such a short notice! Last night when I came home Haruka had mentioned he was running a fever and I didn't want to send him to school feeling ill," Hikari said as she strapped on her high heels and grabbed her black pea coat off the coat rack.

"It's no trouble at all Hikari! Besides what are neighbors for?" smiled Kagura as she handed Hikari her purse. "Thank you again; I really appreciate your help! I don't know where else I would have found a babysitter at one in the morning!" Hikari said, hugging Kagura before stepping out the door. "Have a good day! And don't forget you still have to tell me all the details of your date last night!" Kagura laughed, waving goodbye to Hikari.

Hikari smiled as she shook her head at Kagura's comment, "She's may be in her sixties but boy does she love her gossip!" Hikari stepped out of her apartment complex and onto the busy morning streets of Larousse. She hugged her coat close to her body as she made her way to the bus stop, it was almost winter in Hoenn and soon it would be cold enough to snow!

The bus ride to the office took only fifteen minutes, which gave Hikari plenty of time to stop by the coffee shop across the street and pick up some warm drinks for her coworkers. Hikari sighed with relief as she stepped into the warm office of Hayden & Associates, even after four years she felt like she would never get used to Hoenn's freezing winters. She walked up to the front desk and set the drinks down before putting her coat in the employee closet.

"Good morning Hikari!" chirped Haruka as she walked into the main office, shrugging off her tan trench coat and hanging it up as well. "Good morning to you too!" Hikari smiled, handing her an extra hot soy latte. "Mmm! My favorite, thank you! I'm definitely going to need the pick me up today, Shuu's father is assigning us a case for this big company from Kanto," Haruka sighed taking a sip from her drink. "It won't be that bad!" Shuu scoffed, picking up his white chocolate mocha from Hikari's desk, "Besides I'm familiar with the representative they're sending so it won't be so awkward!"

"Oh really? Who are they Mr. Popularity?" Haruka asked raising a questioning eyebrow, Shuu looked up from his drink, "Just for that smart ass comment, I'm not going to tell you!" he sneered as he turned and walked down the hall. "Whatever! You're such a drama queen!" Haruka giggled turning back to Hikari who just shook her head at the couple's bickering.

"So! Tell me everything about last night! How was your date with Akio?" Haruka smirked, taking another drink from her latte. Hikari stopped her typing and faced Haruka, eyes saddening, "Well…he seemed like a really nice guy, but I don't know…" Hikari replied, biting her lip. "Hikari," Haruka began, rubbing her temples, "I know you have to focus on Kyo, but come on! You're almost twenty-two! Don't think that your life is over just because you had a baby! You need to go out and meet men or you're going to be alone forever!"

"I know, it's just that…I don't think I'm over _him _yet…." Hikari said in low voice, letting her bangs cover her eyes. Haruka sighed and hugged Hikari, she knew it was hard for her to move on, to forget Shinji when she has a splitting image of him living at home. "Maybe someday…I'll find someone. No need to worry!" Hikari smiled as she looked up at Haruka. Haruka smiled back and gave her another loving hug. "Oh! Aren't you late for the Kanto meeting?" Hikari asked glancing at the clock on her computer. "Crap! I am! Shuu's going to be pissed!" Haruka cried as she let go of Hikari and sprinted down the hall into the conference room. "See you at lunch!" Hikari called, turning back to her work.

Haruka crept into the conference room and took a seat next to Shuu, thankfully the meeting hadn't started yet. "You really need to start focusing on your career and not gossiping with Hikari," Shuu whispered as he handed her the agenda. Haruka replied by sticking her tongue out at him and looked over the document. "Very professional," Shuu teased, poking her with his pen.

"Ahem! Good morning associates!" said Hitori Hayden, standing up from his seat at the head of the table. "Today we are going to discuss a very important case, regarding one of Kanto's wealthiest poketech companies, Rocket Enterprises. Please take out your folders and turn to page five in the document, it is a brief background about the company and on the next page is a list of their most popular products. Now as you know the poketch has been quite the sensation amongst young trainers for the past couple of years, well now Rocket Enterprises has developed a new and more enhanced version of the poketch due to be released next year."

"However," Hitori continued, "One of the company's leading engineers has leaked some of the designs to the company's rival, Magma Corp. so now Rocket Enterprises has asked us to represent their company in the lawsuit against Magma Corp. A representative from Rocket Enterprises, their soon to be CEO, will be arriving here in Larousse in a few days to discuss the details of the conflict."

"Is this your best buddy you were talking about?" Haruka quietly giggled to Shuu, nudging him in the elbow. Shuu gave Haruka a look and turned back to his father. "His name is Shinji Ikari," Shuu's father announced.

Haruka's face paled as she heard the name of the representative. "Shinji….Ikari?! Coming…here?! To Larousse?! Where Hikari is…." Haruka thought to herself, gripping her folder tightly. "Haruka? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Shuu asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I…I need some fresh air!" she gasped as she got up and exited the room quickly, Shuu followed her.

She walked into the break room and poured herself a glass of water from the sink. Taking a big gulp, she sighed and slumped down to the floor. "What is the matter with you? First you won't stop giggling and now you're sitting there on the ground like you've been given bad news!" Shuu cried as he walked into the break room, shutting the door behind him.

"Shinji…Ikari, Shuu , do you know who he is?" Haruka said quietly looking at the floor. "Yeah I know who he is! I told you I was familiar with him when we were talking with Hikari, I went to Vermillion Academy with him. Why do _you_ know him?" Shuu asked eyeing his girlfriend suspiciously. Haruka looked up at Shuu, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "Yes…I do know him. He's from the same hometown as me and…Hikari," she croaked. "Is he your _ex-boyfriend_ or something?! Why are you acting up over some guy?" Shuu fumed, trying not to lose his temper. "No… it's not like that at all…Shinji…is the father of Hikari's son," Haruka replied weakly.

Two and two clicked together, Shuu pictured Kyo and realized why he looked so familiar! He looked like his old college roommate.

"Shinji? He's the one…Hikari's been hiding from all these years?" Shuu said with a shocked voice, sliding down onto the floor next to Haruka. Haruka nodded, "Yes, and now he's coming here to Larousse, to this office…where Hikari is…" Haruka whispered.

"Shit…"

"Oh darling! How I'm going to miss you while you're gone! Why can't I come?" whined an orange haired young woman, grasping the arm of her soon to be husband as they made their way to the Saffron Airport. "I already told you, it's a business trip. Not a vacation." Replied the purple haired man, pulling away from the obnoxious woman and turning to the window. "But Shinji! You're supposed to take me! I'm your _wife_!" cried Urara, once again grabbing his arm. "Not yet you aren't," Shinji growled as the car arrived at its destination. He shook free of her hold and stepped out of the car, thankful that he would soon be departing from his crazy fiancé.

"Let me help you with your bags sir," said the chauffer, grabbing a suitcase. "Thanks Ren," replied Shinji, taking his briefcase out of the trunk before closing it. He turned to enter the airport but was blocked by Urara, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" she smiled sweetly, Shinji gave her look of disgust and walked around her, ignoring her curses. "I need to rethink this marriage proposal," he grumbled as he went to check in.

He was just in time for his flight as they began seating the first class passengers. He handed the flight attendant his ticket, "Ah, Mr. Ikari! Please follow me to first class!" the pink haired lady said as she escorted him to the front seat by the window. "Thanks," he mumbled as he placed his briefcase in the carry on compartment and settled down for his six hour flight to Hoenn. He leaned back in his comfortable seat and closed his eyes, pondering on whether or not he should marry Urara.

After graduating top of his class from Vermillion Academy, he found a job working as a regular sales representative for Rocket Enterprises and worked his way up to Chief Advisor of Sales. The owner of the company, Sakaki was very fond of Shinji, he was loyal, a hard worker and reminded him very much of himself. Being old fashioned, Sakaki found it necessary to leave his business empire to a male rather than his brat niece, Urara.

He had called Shinji into his office one afternoon and gave him a business proposition he could not refuse, become CEO and owner of Rocket Enterprises in return for marrying his niece. Shinji nearly threw up at the very idea of having Urara as a wife, but due to his ambitious personality, he agreed to marry her in exchange for inheriting the wealthy company.

"_My dearest Shinji, you've made me the happiest man in the world. Now I can die in piece knowing my company will be in good hands," Sakaki smiled as he shook Shinji's hand as a symbol of the agreement._

"_Eeeeeeeeeeek! Oh Shinji! Of course I'll marry you!" Urara shrieked as she hugged Shinji tightly when he threw her a ring and grumbled something about marriage._

Ever since that day, she had been following him around, annoying the living daylights out of him! Complaining about this, yelling about that, asking why he never said he loved her, poor Shinji was ready to cut off his own ears just so he wouldn't have to hear her bitching. Not to mention her desperate attempts to seduce him, wearing dangerously short skirts or tight dresses that showed a little too much.

Gag. There was no way he was going to be sleeping with her, not now and not even when they're married! "She can forget about it if she thinks she can tie me down with some kid," Shinji growled to himself, staring out the window at what was now Johto. Shinji had made up a plan to divorce Urara once Sakaki passed away, so sex was definitely not an option; one it would be with Urara, someone he had hated since high school and two if she got pregnant he couldn't just leave her to raise his child alone. It wouldn't be right…

"What if Sakaki lives another twenty years? I'll never rid myself of that nut job!" Shinji sighed leaning back against the seat, rubbing his temples, "What have I gotten myself into?"

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, and for the first time in four years, Shinji dreamt of the blue haired girl he had fallen for in high school...

"Attention passengers! We have arrived at Larousse Airport! Please don't forget to take your carry-on luggage and thank you for flying Zapdos Airlines!" said a voice over the plane's intercom

The voice woke up Shinji, as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch, before getting out of his seat. He then grabbed his suitcase out of the top compartment and made his way towards the plane's exit. After using the restroom and picking up his only suitcase, Shinji exited the airport and stepped out into the cold night air. As he gazed at Larousse's skyline, he had a feeling something was about to happen.

Something to do with a blunette girl that had invaded his dreams again…

"Hikari."

**:0 Le gasp! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been in writing mode the past few days, I'm so stoked more peeps are following my story! Yay!**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

-Knock Knock-

"Oh! That must be Haruka! Kyo! Auntie Haruka is here!" cried Hikari as she finished setting the plates and silverware on the dinner table. Haruka had called Hikari last minute that she was in the neighborhood and was stopping by for dinner. Luckily, Hikari had picked up a roasted chicken and some mashed potatoes on her way home from work and she had some vanilla ice cream in the fridge for dessert. It seemed strange that to Hikari that Haruka suddenly decided to dine with them, not that she never did but Hikari figured she'd be with Shuu discussing the important Kanto case before meeting with the representative tomorrow.

Little did Hikari know that Haruka's true intention for having dinner with them was to reveal Shinji's presence in Larousse…

"Hey! Long time no see!" Hikari grinned at her best friend as she opened the door, "Yeah, I know haw?" replied Haruka in a small voice as she entered the small apartment. "Auntie Haruka!" cried the small blue haired boy as he raced from the couch where he was watching cartoons to hug his dearest "auntie". "Hello Kyo! Gosh I swear every time I see you, you've gotten bigger!" Haruka smiled, ruffling the three year old's dark hair. "I know! Someday I'm gonna be really really tall!" giggled Kyo before running back to the TV.

"_Like his father,_" Hikari thought to herself, gazing at the young boy who was currently intrigued by the car chase on the television. Haruka noticed Hikari's sad eyes as she watched Kyo, "_She must be thinking about Shinji, I wonder how she's going to react when I tell her he's going to be at the office tomorrow_," Haruka pondered, frowning at the thought of Hikari possibly having an emotional break down at the news of her ex-love's presence.

"So! What are we having for dinner? I'm starving!" Haruka asked, breaking Hikari's trance. "O-Oh, I brought a roasted chicken and some mashed potatoes from Torchic Kitchen! I can also make a salad if you'd like!" replied Hikari, heading over to the kitchen and bringing out the chicken. "Mmm a salad sounds nice! I'll make it!" said Haruka, pulling out a salad bowl from one of the cupboards. "Kyo, please turn off the television and come sit down for dinner," said the blunette as she served him a plate of mashed potatoes.

"Coming mommy!" replied the young boy as he rushed over to the table, raising his arms so Hikari could lift him onto the chair. _"He's so polite and so…happy, the complete opposite of Shinji. He may look like an exact clone of Shinji, but Kyo has Hikari's bubbly personality. Or once bubbly"_ Haruka thought as she finished preparing the salad.

"Kyo, would you like some salad?" Haruka asked as she set the bowl down on the table, "Yes please Auntie Haruka!" smiled Kyo, holding his plate out. Haruka giggled at his gesture and served him some salad, passing the bowl to Hikari. "Thank you, so spill why did you suddenly decide to come over? Is Shuu still mad at you for calling him a 'drama queen?'" smirked Hikari as she cut a piece of chicken for Kyo. "What? Oh, um no, he's not mad. You know Shuu, he's all bark and no bite!" laughed Haruka taking a bite of her salad. Hikari raised a questioning eyebrow at her best friend, "Oh, so why'd you come over?"

"_God, she isn't letting this go_!" Haruka thought, feeling her palms starting to sweat. She had come with the intention of telling Hikari about Shinji but now she was having second thoughts. Haruka suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she knew she had to tell Hikari but something was holding her back. Fear of her friend suddenly fleeing like she had last time? Never getting to see her or Kyo again? Whatever it was, Haruka was emotionally unable to tell Hikari the truth. "_Forgive me my friend_," Haruka thought as she sighed deeply, "I came over because, well, I think Shuu and I are moving too fast," Haruka lied, unable to look her friend in the eye. Hikari frowned, "Aw Haru, don't think like that! You guys have been dating for a while now and you know he's a nice guy who treats you well. I know you just moved in with him, it's a big change for you, but you just need to get used to it."

"Y-yeah, you're right Hikari! I'm sure I just need to get used to it," smiled Haruka, finishing up her food. "I like Shuu! He has the coolest games!" cried Kyo, face covered with mashed potatoes. Everyone laughed at the comment and finished up their dinners, following with some vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup.

"Thank you for dinner Hikari, I enjoyed spending time with you and Kyo!" said Haruka putting on her coat. "You're welcome! And don't forget my advice!" Hikari winked, hugging her best friend goodbye. "I won't" replied Haruka with a weak smile, waving goodbye as she stepped out into the cold night. As soon as she exited Hikari's apartment complex, Haruka pulled out her cellphone and dialed Shuu's number. Placing the phone to her ear, she walked towards her car and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy voice as she got into her car, "Hey, it's me," she said, running her fingers through her brown hair, knowing his probable reaction to her failure to tell Hikari. "So, how'd it go? Is she okay?" asked Shuu, "About that…I sorta chickened out," Haruka said softly, biting her lip. "What? Haruka! You were supposed to tell her! How is she going to feel when she walks in tomorrow and finds the father of her child, the man she's been hiding from, in her workplace? And when she finds out you knew and didn't tell her?" Shuu scolded, obviously irritated at her failure.

"I know!" Haruka cried, tears flowing down her face. She felt ashamed that she betrayed Hikari, but she didn't have the courage to tell her, to turn her friend's world upside down. "Go back in there and tell her now!" yelled Shuu, "No!" Haruka croaked, shaking her head, "I-I can't. You don't understand Shuu! You didn't see how sad she was, how broken she was when we left Sinnoh. I just can't stand to see her like that again! I don't want her to leave suddenly again! She has nowhere to go!"

Shuu sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration, "Well, she's going to find out sooner or later. I suggest you tell her to not come into work tomorrow, or for the next week for that matter." "What? But how?" sniffled Haruka, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Just tell her that my father requested her to take a vacation, you know so she can spend time with Kyo!" Shuu replied, feeling satisfied with his plan. "Oh I see! Yeah I'll call her tomorrow morning and tell her not to come! You're such a genius Shuu!" Haruka beamed, feeling like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Yeah I know," smirked Shuu, "Now hurry up and get home, I want to go to sleep!" "You're such a pig!" Haruka retorted, rolling her eyes as she started up her car. "Not like that you pervert! Bye!" cried Shuu before hanging up.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiinnnnnng-

"Mmmmm, who the hell is calling at six in the morning?" Hikari groaned as she slowly got up from her warm bed to answer the phone. "…Hello?" she answered, rubbing her tired eyes, "Good morning!" replied Haruka cheerfully, "I just phoned to tell you that thebosssaidnottocomeinandtot akeaweekvacation," said too quickly, still feeling a bit nervous for lying to her friend. "Huh?" the sleepy Hikari answered, not able to process her friend's rapid message. "I said 'The boss said not to come in and to take a week vacation'" Haruka said, slower this time. "A week? But why? Isn't this the week you guys are working on that Kanto case? You are going to need all the help you can get," Hikari replied, sitting back down on her bed. "Yeah, but Mr. Hayden said that the Rocket Enterprise representative was bringing in some assistants and since we aren't taking any other cases this week, you'd probably be bored! And don't worry it's a paid vacation!" Haruka said, her palms starting to sweat yet again from Hikari's questioning. "Well, if the boss said it's alright, then fine I'll take it. It'll give me some time to spend with Kyo!" replied the blunette, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Okay! Have a good vacation! I'll stop by sometime this week for a visit! Give Kyo a hug for me!" Haruka smiled, satisfied that Hikari had believed her and decided to stay home, away from work and Shinji.

"Mommy?" Kyo yawned as he walked into Hikari's room, "Hey, did the phone wake you up sweetie?" Hikari asked as she walked over and picked up her son. "Mhm, can I sleep with you?" the three year old asked with puppy eyes, "Yes of course," Hikari replied setting him down next to her and pulling the cover over them. She was so excited that she was going to have some time off to spend with her son, she looked over at his now sleeping figure. The more he grew, the more and more he resembled his father, from his dark eyes to his tan skin, the only physical difference was that his hair was Hikari's navy blue color. But personality wise, they couldn't be more different; her son had taken on her warm personality, always cheerful and willing to lend a helping hand. She wondered what Shinji would think if he met their child, would he approve of his happy go lucky attitude? Or would he consider it a sign of weakness? The blunette sighed as she closed her eyes, "_They are never going to meet, so why worry about it?"_ Hikari thought to herself as she drifted off into sleep.

"Well? What'd Hikari say?" Shuu asked Haruka as the two headed towards the office, traffic was surprisingly smooth. Usually the streets would have been packed with cars and buses. "She agreed to take the week off! What are we going to tell your father if he asks where she is? I don't suppose you told him the situation?" Haruka questioned as they pulled up to Shuu's reserved parking spot. "No, I'll just tell him she has the flu or something," Shuu replied, grabbing his briefcase and stepping out of the car. "Let's hope he buys it," Haruka mumbled getting out.

"Has the representative from Rocket Enterprises arrived yet?" Shuu asked one of the associates at the conference table as he and Haruka entered the room. "No, not yet. Mr. Ikari should be here shortly," the man answered. Haruka tensed at the mention of Shinji's name, "_He knows me! He knows I was best friends with Hikari when we were in high school! What if he asks me about her? Shit_!" Haruka thought worryingly as she took her seat. "You're looking a bit pale, are you okay?" Shuu asked, sitting down next to her, "Yeah, I just hope he doesn't recognize me! What if he asks me about Hikari?" Haruka whispered, a scared look on her face. "Relax, if he asks, tell him you haven't seen or heard from her since high school," Shuu replied calmly, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. She looked up and smiled at him, their moment was interrupted by Hitori entering the room and standing at the head of the table as usual. "My dear associates, I present to you Mr. Shinji Ikari, future CEO and representative for Rocket Enterprises on this case," announced Hitori, gesturing at the man walking into the room.

Haruka froze as she watched the purple haired man as he walked across the room, shook hands with Shuu's father and sat down…directly across from her and Shuu!

"Thank you Mr. Hayden," Shinji began, "As you know Rocket Enterprises is suing its rival Magma Corp on charges of stolen ideas for the new poketch being launched by my company next year. I am here to oversee this case and make sure Rocket Enterprises wins. Since this is the best firm in Hoenn, I would assume winning will be no problem." He finished is introduction, pulled out his briefcase and took out several folders of what seemed to be important documents.

"Yes winning will be no problem! My son Shuu and his partner Haruka are excellent leaders and are sure to take this team to victory!" Hitori cried, motioning over to their direction. "_Shit!"_ Haruka thought as Shinji shifted his gaze from Hitori to her and Shuu! Shuu smiled and stood up, Haruka was glued to her seat; she could feel Shinji's eyes bearing into her! As if he was looking into her soul! Into her secrets! Shuu nudged Haruka, who reluctantly stood up as well facing Hitori and smiling at everyone except for Shinji.

As the meeting closed, Haruka was the first out of the room, leaving a dust trail behind her as she zoomed for her office. Once inside she closed the door and locked it, pressing her back on it as she caught her breath. "_If this is how I'm reacting I can only imagine Hikari_!" She thought to herself as she rubbed her temples.

-Knock knock-

"Ahhhh!" Haruka yelled as she backed away from the door, "It's me you idiot! Let me in!" Shuu said in an annoyed voice. She opened the door, pulled him in and closed it behind him, "That was the scariest meeting ever! I could feel him staring at me! It's like he knows!" Haruka whispered, peering from the blinds in her office. "Will you calm down? I just spoke to him right now and he mentioned _nothing_ about you or Hikari!" Shuu replied, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's idiotic behavior. "Really? Hehe maybe it was just my imagination!" Haruka smiled, breathing a sigh of relief before sitting down at her desk.

-Knock knock-

Haruka looked at the door then back at Shuu, gave out an annoyed sigh and answered the door. There stood Shinji, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his briefcase. "May I come in?" he asked in a stern voice, "Yes come on in," Shuu gestured, "Please have a seat."

He sat in the right chair across from Haruka and Shuu the left. "Long time no see Haruka," Shinji began staring at her with his cold, dark eyes. Haruka felt hot, though he said nothing, she felt like his eyes were interrogating her, trying to get some kind of information out of her. "Y-yeah long time!" Haruka said with a fake smile, feeling faint as she continued to look the handsome man in the face. "I see you've been doing well, working for one of Hoenn's best firms, congratulations," Shinji smirked, leaning back in his seat. "Yes, I was given a job offer here right out of college," Haruka replied, trying to make conversation with him. Shinji nodded and glanced around her office as if he were looking for something. A disappointed look appeared on his face for a moment before returning once again emotionless, in which he stood and picked up his briefcase. "I need to get going, Hitori said he wants me to go over some contracts with him. It was nice seeing you again Haruka, you too Shuu. I'll see you for dinner," Shinji said as he walked out of Haruka's office, closing the door behind him.

Haruka let out a HUGE sigh of relief, she felt her body tense up when she saw Shinji looking around her office. Thankfully she had moved the picture she had of Hikari and Kyo to face her on the desk a few days ago. Haruka looked over at Shuu with a raised eyebrow, "What did he mean by 'I'll see you for dinner?'" Shuu rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah…about that, my father want us to build strong ties with Rocket Enterprises and so I thought it would be a good idea to invite him over for dinner at eight tonight."

"Dinner? Tonight? AT OUR HOUSE?!" Haruka screeched standing up from her seat, "Haruka calm the hell down, it's just dinner ," Shuu replied cooly, leaning back in his seat. "Just dinner?" Haruka seethed, she felt like killing Shuu with her bare hands, "You do realize that at home are various traces of Hikari and Kyo, like all the pictures we have of them all around the house? Not to mention Kyo's room for when he spends the night? How are you going to explain that to Shinji?"

"Look, before he comes, we'll just take down every picture of them, hide them in Kyo's room and lock it! Simple as that drama queen!" Shuu said in a frustrated voice before getting up and exiting Haruka's office. "For your sake and their sake, I hope you're right!" called Haruka, plopping back down in her chair. She looked at the clock on her computer.

"10:04am"

Haruka groaned as she cradled her head in her hands, today was going to be the longest day of her life.

**:D Read and review? Follow? Favorite? ;)**


End file.
